


C'mon big guy

by LeftoverFT



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, For a Friend, M/M, Moirails, Rare Pairings, ish, kinda black but not much, kinda red, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverFT/pseuds/LeftoverFT
Summary: Dave has a bit of a surprise for Gamzee. Gamzee just wants to sleep. Turns out it was a actually a good surprise





	

Dave pushed at the larger males back, "c'mon big guy, time to get up."

Gamzee groaned and buried himself further against the ground, hoping the human would go away.

Dave smirked and pulled at the others hair, "I got you a gift that'll blow your metaphorical socks off. They probably don't even make socks in your size, what are you, size twelve?"

Gamzee slowly got up, why not indulge the human, and it wasn't like Gamzee had been up and about in a long time, so Tavros is probably worried.

He stood up, towering over Dave, and looked down at the human. "Okay, what the fuck did you get me? Better not be somethin like what that John guy does, the pranks and shit. Better not be one of those."

"Nope, my gift is much better than anything John could do," Dave spun on his heal when he knew Gamzee would follow, and headed back in the direction he had come from.

He talked about some rap he had been working on, and Gamzee looked around, noticing that whenever they got near someone else, they'd look away from him. They must've still been worried about him going crazy again, or just didn't like the sight of him. Gamzee shook the thoughts around in his head and decided it could up and be both. He didn't look his best, and it had only been a sweep since the game ended.

There was one person who didn't look away from him. As Dave started to talk about how they should hook a hammock to Gamzee's horns, they passed by the humans brother.

All Gamzee really knew about Dirk is what Tavros told him, and that was that he was the one who would tell Tavros his rapping was good, and to keep going, while the prick in front of him would tell Tavros that his rapping was shit.

Gamzee watched Dirk give him a nod, and he waved back at him. Dave knocked against his chest and told him to pay attention, he was about to drop a sick beat. The troll groaned, but continued to follow the blond.

It wasn't too long later that they ended up on the edge of Can Town, a single house standing in front of them.

Dave grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside, flashing one of his smirks. When inside, Gamzee noted that it was nicely furnished. Dave pushed him down onto a plush couch and told him to wait a sec.

"Okay, so shit is about to get real. I'm gonna have to get real close to that mane of yours, so don't freak out and trample me or some shit." Dave came closer, a pair of buzz clippers and scissors in his hands.

He gently clipped at the high-bloods hair, laughing when he purred. Gamzee let the blond part his hair and cut it, letting out small growls when he'd pull too hard.

Whenever Dave would come closer to his face, trimming at his too long bangs, he'd half heartedly nip at his hands, and Dave would snap back, biting at nothing and laughing at Gamzee's glare.

Once the haircut was finished, Dave had swept up all the hair into a garbage bag, setting it outside against the house. He came back in and headed into the back of the house again, calling out a simple, "close your eyes."

The troll complied, shutting his eyes and sighing. Whatever the blond was up to, he obviously put a lot of planning. When he heard steps coming towards him, he tensed, waiting to be spoken to or touched.

First came touch, he felt a cool, creamy substance get spread onto his face in a pattern he knew well. As Dave finished up, he heard some rustling.

"Okay big guy, open them eyes."

When he did, he almost jumped when he was his reflection. Short, trimmed hair that framed his face, and face paint smoothed over his skin, just like it used to. Then he noticed that Dave wasn't quite smiling, but he wasn't really smirking either. He was waiting for a reaction.

Despite how much Gamzee hated the blond in the past, he couldn't say he felt pitch right now, not really. So he let out a small honk noise and smiled at the human, showing off his sharp teeth.

"Okay dude, so now that you look like you, wanna hang out in your sweet new horn pile? That Eridan guy said you used to chill in one all the time, and that that shit was hella annoying, so of course I got you a new one." Dave led the troll to one of the other rooms, pushing him down onto a large pile of horns. He sat down next to him, and they both chuckled at the shrill sound of the horns.

They lounged together for awhile before Dave spoke up. "Hey, so, I thought you'd be tired of sleeping outside or having to ask to sleep at Tav's place all the damn time, so me, being the wonderful person I am, got you a house."

Gamzee thought over everything he could say in response. "Thanks brother, I don't know what I could al up and do for a motherfucker in return, but this is mighty nice of someone I used to only fuckin fight with."

"Eh, the arguments were one-sided anyways. There isn't much you can do in return, cause I don't want shit from you. I'm sick of everyone pretending you don't exist, it's pissing me off, so I decided to take my 'help'," he made air quotes, "to the next level and really help you out. Just think of it as a gift or something from a friend."

"What type of friend are you? Tryin to be a lucus or moirail or something now? You're a weird dude," Gamzee turned on his pile, getting comfortable.

Dave chuckled and nodded, "something like that, big guy."

"Whatever, brother."

 


End file.
